


I don't understand. What do you mean he's not your son?

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Confused Thor (Marvel), Gen, Irondad, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Thor is confused the young spider must be the man of iron's son right?





	I don't understand. What do you mean he's not your son?

“ Man of iron! Your son is a great warrior, just like you !”   
Then he clapped Peter on his shoulder almost knocking him on the ground.   
All of the avengers looked funny at him, various expressions on their faces all except Stark who didn't react yet his eyes shone with an unbelievable pride. 

The same thing happened a few more times before his curiosity got the best of him.   
“ Lady Natasha can I ask you a question ? ”  
Thor was sitting in one of the kitchens in Avengers tower together with the archer and the black widow.  
Natasha gave him a soft smile whenever he called her a lady, but glare at every other nicknames.   
“ Go ahead Thor. ” she replied.  
“ Why everyone looks at me when I mention Stark's son ? Are we not supposeto talk about it ? ”  
Their reaction surprised him, the archer couldn't stop laughing and even the always calm widow chuckled.  
“ Oh Thor. You're the best ! ”   
Natasha cuffed the archer on the back of his head with an amused smile on her face.  
“ Tasha...”   
“ That's enough Clint. ”  
“ You're no fun. ” he pouted but Thor could see that he actually didn't mind it.  
“ Thor ? What makes you think Peter is Tony's kid ? ”  
“ It's obvious right ? ” it took him a second to come up with a conclusion .  
“ You didn't know ? ”  
This time Natasha chuckled before she answered,  
“ Peter isn't Tony's kid Thor. ”  
“ Are you sure ? ”  
“ Well..Point break with Tony you can never be sure, but he wouldn't lie for something like this. ”  
Thor found himself even more confused, but he didn't doubt his teammates.  
“ Sorry Tasha, but I have to ask. What made you think that Thor ? ”  
“ I noticed how the young spider looks up to Stark, their eyes are kinda the same color, they're both very smart and like to joke around. I even heard Banner saying that Stark would do everything to protect him. A few days ago they're talking to each other while working together I've never seen the man of iron so happy.”   
He probably had more reasons but the look on Natasha's face made him stop.  
“ I can see your point Thor. Maybe you should talk to Tony if you're still confused. ”

After a tiring mission Thor got his chance to talk to Tony about the young spider.  
“ Man of iron I must apologize. ”  
“ What for Point break ? You didn't break anything in the kitchen again did you ? ”  
“ No. I apologize for referring to the young spider as your son. It's just you're so alike. ”  
“ God I hope not too much. ” he joked before his expression softened and Thor came to the realization that he never saw Stark looking that open and expressive.   
“ I want him to be better, you know. Because he's already better than me. I want him to be great. ”  
“ You do care about him ? ”  
“ The kid is a genius...can't wait to learn more. Kinda the way I was…years ago. ”  
Thor didn't need more to hear, a blind man could see how much Stark cared. 

The next time they had a mission, Stark personally checked the young spider for injuries and everyone could hear how he bared him.  
“ Stay down Peter. That's enough beating for today.”  
“ But...Mr. Stark..”  
He didn't have to look to see the so called puppy eyes look the young one was giving to Stark.  
“ No but. You did well kid. You're dismissed. No arguing.”  
Thor chuckled when he heard the reply,  
“ But we'll still have a movie night tonight right Mr. Stark ? ”  
“ Sure thing kid.”  
No matter what everyone claimed according to Thor, Peter and Stark were family and that couldn't be denied.


End file.
